


Quando muore il giorno

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il vecchio gioco del gatto e del topo, avresti detto una volta.<br/>Già, il gatto e il topo.<br/>Peccato solo che, di solito, fosse il topo a finire mangiato, non il gatto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando muore il giorno

 

 

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

 

 

"Ognuno è il demone di se stesso e rende il mondo il suo inferno."  
\- Oscar Wilde -

 

**Quando muore il giorno**

  
  
C'è silenzio su Gotham City.  
Tace e riposa una città devastata e impietrita, più simile a un tenero uccellino che al falco spietato e vorace che era solito librarsi in cielo.  
Sembra quasi di poterla vedere - vedere _realmente_ \- Gotham.  
  
 _"Protocollo 10 attivo tra venti minuti."_  
  
Aveva scandito i grani del tuo tempo quella voce.  
Hugo Strange era stato il rumore dei proiettili che sibilavano per l'aria immota di Arkham City e il crepitio agghiacciante dei corpi bruciati vivi.  
Era stato il ruggito del vecchio leone che tentava di soggiogare la sua preda - la sua ossessione - in un'orbita logora e già vissuta.  
Gli eri sfuggita per pura fortuna, sebbene ti ripetessi, quasi un mantra, che nessuno poteva davvero catturarti.  
Nessuno.  
  
 _"Credevo ti servisse aiuto."_  
 _"Hai ragione...credo di essermi spezzata un'unghia."_  
  
Tump.  
  
Eri atterrata sul tetto della vecchia metropolitana, davanti a te la facciata decadente del tribunale di Solomon Wayne.  
Ti eri guardata attorno, nel respiro quieto e soffice di Gotham una strana pace.  
Gotham non era mai stata in pace.  
Quando taceva, vi era sempre un brusio di sottofondo, l'irrequieto vivere dei suoi figli.  
Non dormiva mai davvero Gotham.  
Si rigirava, angosciata, tra lenzuola di sangue e carne, sognando a occhi aperti incubi che erano realtà per tutti voi.  
Eppure, mai come adesso, sembrava trattenere il respiro.  
Sembrava...in attesa.  
  
 _"Non deve essere sempre così, Selina. Noi potremmo..."_  
  
Le sirene della polizia avevano squarciato quella fragile parvenza di tranquillità, distogliendoti dai tuoi pensieri.  
Istintivamente, ti eri buttata al suolo, appiattendoti contro il vetro della cupola.  
Quando furono abbastanza lontane, ti sollevasti in un movimento fluido, fissando il riverbero dei fulmini contro la parete dell'edificio.  
Avevi alzato gli occhi a un cielo plumbeo, gravido di pioggia e svuotato d'ogni illusione.  
Pareva quasi volerti vomitare addosso tutta la sua tristezza Gotham, nelle sue lacrime, acide e corrosive, il riflesso del rimpianto che aveva bruciato le tue.  
Non avevi più alcuna stilla da versare, Selina.  
Quelle se le era portate via un topo con le ali.  
Insieme al tuo cuore.  
  
 **Era caldo sotto le tue dita, vibrante di una risata repressa.**  
 **Aveva catturato le tue labbra in un morso famelico e ruvido, schiudendoti le cosce con la mano libera.**  
 **Era stato un singhiozzo strozzato quello che si era liberato sulla tua bocca, tra quelle dita, impietose, scorrere l'umido di una voglia ignorata per troppo tempo.**  
 **Faceva l'amore quasi fosse una guerra privata e personale il pipistrello, nei suoi occhi l'istinto del predatore.**  
 **Ti aveva sollevato per la vita, lasciando che le tue gambe si chiudessero attorno ai suoi fianchi.**  
 **"Selina..." aveva poi mormorato, poggiandoti la fronte nell'incavo del collo.**  
 **"Ti piace tanto il mio nome?" avevi replicato affannata, percorrendogli la schiena con i polpastrelli e contando le cicatrici che la guerra - che Gotham - aveva lasciato in lui.**  
 **Languidamente, era scivolato più a fondo, strappandoti coscienza e respiro.**  
 **"Non è la sola cosa..."**  
  
Gordon era un uomo tutto di un pezzo.  
Ultimo baluardo di una giustizia perduta infinite volte, si ergeva a simbolo di una Gotham pulita, sana.  
Una Gotham che non fosse così marcia da partorire morti e ancora morti.  
Una Gotham che potesse essere chiamata 'casa'.  
Lo avevi intravisto in prima linea, come voleva il suo ruolo e come urlava la sua coscienza di sbirro e giustiziere in giacca e distintivo.  
Una folla mugghiante e disarticolata si prostrava all'entrata del Monarch Theatre, tra di loro la testa biondissima e pazza di Harley.  
Una smorfia ti aveva increspato le labbra.  
  
 _"Joker non è una persona raccomandabile."_  
 _"Tu non conosci il mio pasticcino. Non conosci Mr. J come lo conosco io. Quindi, zitta gatta!"_  
  
Amava un pagliaccio di biacca e sangue Harley.  
Faceva l'amore con la follia e un sorriso che era solo la tetra mimica dell'assassino, denti di iena e la crudele risata dei clown tra le mani.  
Rideva di te e della 'rossa', considerandovi donnette patetiche e deboli.  
  
 _"Alla 'rossa' piacciono solo le sue piante, mentre a te i topi. Topi e piante. Che delizioso connubio, non trovi Selina?"_  
  
Avevi scosso la testa, togliendoti la maschera e sentendola, all'improvviso, pesante, opprimente.  
Pensava di essere forte Harley nel giacere al fianco di un mostro come Joker.  
Pensava di non esser vittima, ma compagna.  
Ti eri morsa a sangue le labbra, incidendone la grana morbida e sottile.  
Che scemenze andavi mai dicendo.  
Non pensava affatto Harley.  
Amava.  
Come te.  
  
 **Era una favola che durava sempre poche notti quella tra te e il pipistrello.**  
 **Il tempo di una rocambolesca fuga per i tetti di Gotham e di un amplesso troppo urgente per non essere logorante.**  
 **Il vecchio gioco del gatto e del topo, avresti detto una volta.**  
 **Già, il gatto e il topo.**  
 **Peccato solo che, di solito, fosse il topo a finire mangiato, non il gatto**  
  
Quando era uscito dal portone principale, Gotham era stata schiacciata dall'ennesimo lutto, rinnovando un mutismo sinistro.    
Un tuono, quasi un grido agonico, aveva poi infranto quel silenzio, la voce di Gotham che spirava con forza tra gli alberi del parco.  
 _"E' morto, è morto."_ parevano gridare quei sussurri, tra le braccia del pipistrello un fantoccio di stracci e risate ormai spente.  
Ammettilo: sul momento, ne sei rimasta sorpresa persino tu.  
Un secondo tuono aveva rumoreggiato nell'aere, il tremito di una madre che non era stata in grado di proteggere i suoi figli più cari.  
Il boato viscerale di una città inconsolabile.  
La pioggia si era fatta più violenta, schiaffi d'acqua e gelo che ti frustavano le spalle, le guance, i pensieri.  
Avevi visto Harley colpirlo e avevi visto la sua caduta, il suo rimorso.  
Quando l'aveva deposto sul cofano dell'auto di Gordon, ti era sembrato di una delicatezza assassina, oltre le pieghe della sua maschera una fine che era tutto un inizio.  
  
" _Alcuni confini non devono essere superati, mai. Ecco cosa ci differenzia da loro."_  
  
Aveva incrociato il tuo sguardo, fissandoti con un'intesità quasi dolorosa.  
  
 _Ecco quello che sono. Guardami. Guardami e dimmi cosa vedi._  
  
Avevi chinato il capo, sconfitta.  
  
 _Un uomo._ avresti voluto dire.  
  
 _Solo un uomo._

 

********

  
L'avevi trovato a pochi metri dall'uscita secondaria del teatro, inginocchiato su di una promessa sancita nel sangue e nella vergogna.  
Piangeva Gotham, ma quelle due sagome, incise nella memoria e disegnate dal gesso della polizia, parevano non volerla - non poterla - abbandonare mai.  
Il pipistrello aveva inclinato leggermente il capo, indicandoti che sì, ti aveva sentito arrivare.  
Non si era voltato, lasciandoti avvicinare.  
Lasciandoti entrare.  
  
Aveva lo stesso sapore della notte e dell'erba bagnata Selina, quando ti scomodavi a baciarla e non a divorarla.  
Era morbida e invitante, persino accogliente, quando non era lei a ghermirti con i suoi lunghi artigli di felino e donna.  
Quelle rare volte in cui non eri logorato dalla colpa, dalla fretta, da un'ansia tutta predatoria, ti concedevi il lusso di studiarla e amarla.  
Amarla davvero.  
Scoprivi allora una femmina delicata e disillusa, nei suoi occhi, giada purissima, un mondo che l'aveva picchiata e rifiutata, ma dal quale era risorta, più araba fenice che felino.  
Scoprivi che, oltre quelle deliziose orecchie da gatto e quei fianchi, sui quali eri morto nell'orgasmo di una notte più di una volta, c'era una mente ingegnosa e onesta, persino eroica, se così era definibile Selina.  
Leccava le tue ferite Selina, sulla sua lingua rotolare, audaci, parole di comprensione e di fuoco.  
Apriva le cosce a un pipistrello che era solo un ammasso di dubbi e cicatrici, la brutale forza del cacciatore per dimenticare d'essere stato vittima e preda.  
Apriva il cuore a un uomo che metteva un maschera ogni notte e non sapeva bene chi essere veramente.  
 _Cosa_ essere veramente.  
  
"Fa male?" la sua voce era un sibilo nell'oscurità, un pigolio nel fragore della pioggia.  
Avevi annuito, poggiando un fiore sulla tomba dei tuoi genitori e chinandoti ulteriormente.  
Avevi sentito la sua mano sulla spalla, in una carezza rassicurante e tiepida, oltre il freddo che ti spaccava le ossa.  
"C'è ancora molto da fare ad Arkham City..."  
Parole meccaniche, prive di un vero significato, se non la realtà a cui tentavi, disperatamente, di aggrapparti.  
Selina si era ritratta leggermente e tu le avevi allora afferrato la mano, imprigionandola tra le tue.  
Quando le avevi cercato gli occhi con gli occhi, avevi trovato un gatto spaventato e solo.  
E questo ti aveva fatto molto più male di tutto il resto.  
  
Bruciavano quegli occhi.  
Bruciava il pipistrello mentre ti fissava, nella sua pupilla, ristretta, un'improvvisa rivelazione.  
 _Siamo troppo vecchi per continuare a saltare di gargolla in gargolla ogni notte._  
Avresti riso, se la sua bocca non avesse coperto la tua, bisbigliando una verità nuova e agognata.  
Quando si era scostato, eri rimasta immobile, una statua di pelle e muscoli.  
"C'è ancora molto da fare ad Arkham City." aveva ripetuto, tendendoti una mano e lasciandola lì, in sospeso tra la pioggia e un futuro tutto da scoprire.  
Scappa. avevi pensato Non è questo che fanno i gatti? Catturano il topo e scappano.  
Ma faceva troppo bene all'anima avere qualcuno che capisse chi eri, oltre la finzione e il copione che, di alba in alba, non mutava mai.  
  
 **"Bruce?"**  
 **Si era rigirato tra le coperte e ti aveva abbracciato, soffocando uno sbadiglio.**  
 **"Uhm?" era stata la replica assonnata.**  
 **"Niente criminali stasera?"**  
 **"Tu sei una criminale, Selina, e sei qui. Posso dire di aver adempiuto al mio compito, per questa notte."**  
 **Eri rimasta in silenzio alcuni istanti, il crepitio del fuoco un suono ovattato, lontano.**  
 **Contro la tua schiena Bruce era solido e accogliente, roccia e pietra di Gotham.**  
 **Avevi espirato con forza, stirando le labbra in un filo sottile e durissimo.**  
 **Sapevi che le parole pronunciate durante il sesso non sono mai una buona scommessa: nove volte su dieci perdi.**  
 **L'orgasmo scioglie la lingua e pare dare vita a promesse tutte nuove.**  
 **Se fatto bene il sesso è una cosa selvatica e triviale, uno scambio di pelle e gemiti, rese incondizionate e ferite inflitte reciprocamente.**  
 **E' uno strappo al cuore e un morso al ventre, un calore improvviso giù per i fianchi e il sudore di un amplesso riuscito.**  
 **Quello tra te e Bruce funzionava perfettamente.**  
 **Funzionava talmente bene che lui, il pipistrello, il Cavaliere Oscuro, si era fatto scappare qualche parola di troppo.**  
 **Tre parole che ti avevano resa il gatto più spaventato del mondo.**  
 **O la donna più appagata di Gotham, dovevi ancora deciderlo.**  
 **Nel dubbio, continuavi a scappare, nel crudele parodosso che univa il gatto al topo.**  
 **Uno fugge e l'altro lo rincorre.**  
 **Peccato solo fosse stato il topo ad acchiappare il gatto.**  
  
Avevi fissato quella mano guantata ancora qualche secondo, prima di sorridere.  
Un sorriso stanco, asimmetrico: un sorriso vero.  
  
"Sì, c'è ancora molto da fare." avevi mormorato, sfiorando le sue dita con le tue, poggiandoti contro la corazza in kevlar e lasciandoti sfuggire un sospiro spezzato.  
  
Tra i nembi del cielo Gotham pareva essersi ammansita, una luna vacua e asciutta che illuminava due corpi sfibrati, ombre tra le ombre.  
  
 _C'è ancora molto da fare._ ti eri ripetuta avvolta nel calore del suo mantello, quasi un pulcino fradicio e smarrito.  
  
Ma questa volta ci saresti stata anche tu.


End file.
